Riku's Bad Day
by Bassy66
Summary: Naminè decided to go through the library of the mansion one day. These events are what Riku unfortunately had to go through.


Riku looks down at his new claws. And bushy tail. Which is silver. And just looking up an Naminè in a _What did you just do?_ Cat on all four paws and meowing.

She looks at the book and back.

Diz looks down.

"I don't remember giving you permission to keep pets."

"Oops…" Naminè says. Looking worried.

Diz picks up the snarling cat.

"It looks like it has rabies. I'm putting it outside."

It hisses at him.

Very gingerly keeping it away from himself, Diz kicks the cat out the front doors of the mansion.

"Rawh. " Glaring at the door Riku thinks to himself, _I don't know how to turn back so I may as well walk around town._

Diz missed the main details. The cat is blind folded and silver.

Naminè looks out the window. She thinks the cat is trying to flip her off. Which is hard to do because cats don't have a middle paw. He sulks away.

"Okay, don't play with any of the books in the library. Now to figure out how to reverse it."

With kitty.

He's walking around. It is a bit easier not having to hop from rooftop to rooftop. Or hide from people. All the townsfolk see is a cat.

He did have to run from a girl who kept throwing her ball at him. He thinks she was trying to get him to play, it was odd. Especially when she bounced it off his head. Not fun.

In her defense….she looked five. Otherwise he would have clawed her.

Also had to dodge some teenagers skate boarding. They didn't bother trying to go around him.

It's not fun to be a cat. Say nothing of the stupid dog.

After a run around a block Riku was luck enough to run by an old lady with a newspaper. She clobbered the misbehaving dog.

Riku gives her an appreciative meow.

He walks into the sandlot.

 _Oh the kids here, for what ever the organization sent him out to do today._

"Here kitty kitty."

...Riku sighs.

"Why do you have a blindfold on? "

Riku stiffens a little.

"Come here boy."

Riku turns and starts walking away.

He looks back after a moment.

The kids following him.

 _Ignore him. He'll go away._

Riku screeches when the kid picks him up.

The kid scratches the cats belly.

"You're a strange color. I like that. "

Riku feels awkward.

"You so cute." Roxas rubs his check against Riku's head.

 _This is really creepy!_

"So fluffy! Aww I should put a bow on you. No wait you're a boy. " Roxas sighs. "I wish I could keep you but I got in trouble for dragging a dragon home yesterday."

"Rahw?"

"Yeah….I like pets that can fight back."

Riku puts the claws away, deciding against scratching the kid.

"Have you been de-clawed?" Roxas grabs his paw. "Nope. Still there. What?"

Riku's hair raised.

"Oh ok, I'll put you down now."

As soon as Riku's paws touch ground he bolts away.

"Hey come back here!"

Silver furred cat being chased by a blond boy in a black cloak.

There have been weirder things around Twilight town. And strange townspeople living there. (coughMollycough)

Roxas winds up following the cat all the way into the forest of the mansion. Riku hides behind a tree. Sadly the kid doesn't run past, the kid's looking around.

"I didn't even figure out what the kitty's name is."

Riku looks up. _Tree...climb!_

He gets stuck. He is not calling for help. He can figure this out. He tries to pull out his claw which is now covered in sap. It's a maple tree.

"Rahw. Rahw." Riku hisses at the tree. Then realizes that's stupid.

"You need me to burn the tree down?" Roxas asks staring at him.

Riku isn't very far up the tree. He's at the kids eye level. And stuck.

"You ok?"

"Rahw."

Roxas tugs at each of the cats claws. There's some fur left behind.

"You shouldn't climb pine trees. They're sticky."

 _Pine...oh, so it is..._

"Come on. I'm gunna bring you back and at least wash off your paws. You don't wanna lick that off. Trust me."

So Roxas goes to his room, through the corridor. Luckily he has his own bathroom. Sets the cat in the tub. Riku squirms around.

"Relax. I'm only going to wash your paws. Sheesh. "

Riku scampers out of the tub.

"Good thing I locked the door."

Riku scratches at it.

"RAHW! Rahw."

"Ok, maybe this will help." Roxas turns cat form. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Riku turns around to stare at the blond furred cat.

"Will you shut up and get in the tub already? I've had to lick pine off myself it was disgusting! Calm down and stop yelling I don't want to get in trouble again."

Riku sighs. Turns, hops back over to the tub. Sulking.

Roxas turns back into a human.

"Good. Sheesh."

Well he wasn't going to talk, Roxas might of recognized his voice.

Roxas grabs a paw, grabs a sprits bottle of alcohol. The spray and washcloth help. But it still takes a while because the cat has long fur.

One thing Roxas discovered after his unfortunate moment was rubbing alcohol takes pitch off easily. It was embarrassing having Axel help. Roxas had gotten a lot of it on his back.

Dabbing the alcohol in the washcloth.

"Yeah you don't want to lick this. Rubbing alcohol is gross."

Riku is embarrassed. This is majorly awkward.

"Will you relax? I'm not about to wash all of you. You can take care of that part yourself."

Cringe.

"…Seriously, do you have an owner? I might be able to get cat by my father. Dragon, Griffin, …I don't know what that was but it tried to bite me. Umm…."

 _Oh god I gotta get out of here!_

There's a knock at the door.

"Roxas."

"Uh yay dad?"

"What did you bring home this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Silence.

"Meow?"

Roxas tries to shush him.

There's a pounding on the door.

"Roxas Niwa! Open this door."

Roxas slumps. He opens the door to face Axel.

"Hi dad…"

"Rahw?"

Axel stares at the cat in the tub.

"Really?"

"Well this one doesn't breath fire. Not like the last one."

"So you brought snowball home."

"I…haven't actually named him."

Axel looks at the long white furred cat.

"He's not very talkative. "

"He's a cat you wouldn't expect him to be."

"Uh, right."

"Unless you brought home something weird."

"I don't know, he's wearing a blindfold."

That does make Axel pause. Roxas goes back to washing the cat.

"So….you found a cat with a blindfold…"

"He's cute." Roxas picks up the cat and snuggles him. The cat looks uncomfortable. Paw pushes against Roxas's face.

"Although oddly enough he hasn't scratched me. I don't know why. He has really sharp ones."

Axel is trying to figure this out. There's something about silver fur….and a blindfold.

"He's so fluffy!" Roxas rubs his nose against the cats. The cat hisses. It manages to get out of the blonds reach to hide behind Axel.

"Rahw."

Axel stares, apparently it's intelligent.

"Okay I won't do that again."

"Why don't you take him back were you found him."

"But he doesn't have a collar!"

"You know the superior won't allow it."

"Well the dragon, fire, …I still don't know what that was…."

"If you can't figure out why it looks like a rabbit and it's meowing there's a problem." Axel says. Riku looks up. Giving Axel a questioning look.

"No really it meowed and turned into a spaceship." Axel said that with a straight face.

"Rahw? Meow?"

"I'll explain later. We need to get you home."

"Meow. Meow." Riku started nodding.

"He's intelligent. Hence not a pet."

Roxas pouts.

"You do understand it's not right to keep something against its will? No. I'm not caving. The cat apparently understands everything we are saying. "

Roxas still begging.

"Meow!' Riku shakes his head NO! Pawing at Axel.

"It's like that weird pink cat you found."

"What?"

"You were going to bath it and it turned into a naked girl."

Riku stares.

"Uh…There are somethings you don't say around little cats, Axel." Roxas picks up the cat, holding him protectively.

"Meow?"

"No I didn't do anything."

"….Rahw?"

"Shut up."

"Meow?" The cat looks at Axel. Which is hard to see the eyes from the blindfold. But Axel figured he understood the question.

"Yeah she was cute."

Axel just takes Riku back to Twilight Town. After getting Roxas to tell him were to go. He did give Roxas a moment to say bye. Roxas tried to pull the one night card. Axel just vanished.

"Rahw!" Riku started to squirm around to get away. Axel puts him down.

"Meow, rahw.."

"Maybe you should find a way to get rid of that spell then."

Riku stares up at Axel.

"Next time watch what you're doing." Axel leaves the cat on the ground.

Riku dashes back to the mansion. He knew! He made the connection.

When Riku makes it back it's just in time to find Xion finishing off a heartless.

"Oh a kitty!" She scoops him up before he can run.

"Is it Roxas's birthday? "

Riku hisses.

"Yeah you're perfect." She hooks him under her arm. He starts screeching.

Xion knocks on the blonds door.

"Roxas!"

"Go away."

"Reeow!"

"huh?" The door opens. "You found him."

Xion throws the cat at Roxas. Claws extended.

"He scratched me!" Roxas couldn't be happier. He looks at Xion.

"You gotta help me hide him."

"Why?"

"Axel….may have…already seen him…"

"Oh. Why would Axel care?"

"Not sure."

"Meow!"

"First your room for a few hours."

"Maybe we should knock it out? It's still screeching."

"Right." Roxas takes out a frying pan.

WHACK

Cat's down.

"You didn't kill it did you?" Xion asks. Roxas turns into a cat to paw at the silver's face.

"….Are you ok?"

"YOU HIT ME WITH A FUCKING FRYING PAN!" A lot more screeching and swearing follows. Roxas goes human form.

"He has a colorful vocabulary."

So they hide him in Xion's room.

"You sure we aren't going to get in trouble for this?"

"Oh come on. I've learned from the dragon. And he doesn't breath fire.

"RAAAWW!" Still screeching.

Xion looks at the cat carrier under the bed were they stored him. He's like a banshee.

"Everyone's going to be able to hear him."

"We should feed him."

It doesn't take long for someone to show up.

Xaldin slams the door open.

"Is she singing again?!"

Xion looks offended.

"My voice is much better than that."

Roxas gives the innocent begging eyes.

"Please don't tell."

"Shut it up."

"Do you know any sleep spells? I can give you cheat cards for when you play Luxord. I stole all his aces." Xaldin considers this.

He agrees.

The cat is still screaming full volume.

A few words from Xaldin and the cat drops. Roxas hands over the aces.

"Anyone else might put it out of its misery." He storms out.

They put food and water in the cat carrier.

During a game of Uno.

"What's with the bandage over its eyes?" Xion asks.

"Maybe injured." Roxas draws a card.

"Doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Well….he's new. He doesn't trust me yet."

"It really doesn't like you." Xion says. Looking at the scratch mark on the blonds left cheek.

"Yeah, so I'm keeping it."

They continue their game for a while.

Luxord sticks his head in long enough to ask if someone died.

"…I'm not cheating." Roxas says. Xion glares not believing him.

The older blond joins in. These two always have something interesting going on. Plus he loves cards.

"You're both cheating!" Xion exclaims after having to draw twenty cards.

"I'm not cheating he is." Roxas says. Luxord smirks.

"Likewise."

"Whatever. "

"You have a lousy poker face. Luxord piers under the bed. They both look at him.

"Yeah, so what did you bring back this time?" Luxord pulls the cat carrier out. Roxas drops his cards.

The cat is completely dazed.

"Hey don't hurt my kitty!" Roxas snatches the cat away. Luxord stares at the silver fur. Odd.

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know."

Luxord takes off the blindfold.

The cat squirms in its sleep.

"Aww he's starting to wake up!"

There's something wrong here.

"Hello." Roxas hugs the kitty.

The cat's fully awake now. It starts screeching again.

Roxas gets slammed against the headboard.

"Oww."

Xion ran after it while Roxas recovered.

"…You sure that's a cat?" Luxord asks, trying to figure out what he saw.

"Pretty sure." Roxas says as he dashes off after Xion.

It takes a while before Saix storms over to Roxas.

"You never filed your report XIII. I demand an explanation."

"…What was my mission?"

Saix watches the Uno cards fall out of Roxas's coat while the kid tries to find his paperwork. That he probably hasn't done yet.

"…good enough.." And he leaves.

It's worse when Xemnas comes out personally. Getting caught is not good. And Riku still hasn't figured out he can corridor.

He's being held by the scruff of his neck.

He's meowing.

Xemnas holds out the cat to Roxas.

"Meow!"

"Why? After the dragon the other day...why?"

"Umm...he looked lonely and blind."

"Does that cat look blind to you?"

"No...not really. He was blindfolded when I found him so I thought he was injured-"

Xemnas holds the cat up to look it in the eyes.

"I didn't think you were this sick." The leader says to the cat.

Gives him a look with a hiss.

Xemnas opens a portal and drop kicks him.

When Roxas tries to follow the cat, Xemnas grabs him by the arm.

"Leave that one alone."

"Why can't I have a pet?"

"You tend to collect the destructive ones."

Roxas wines.

Xemnas turns to a cringing Axel.

"I thought you were supposed to watch him."

The red head glares at a whistling Xion.

Killing an animal in front of Roxas would be wrong. That's why Xemnas decided to drop kick the cat through a portal.

After Axel escorted the children away, hopefully to ground them, Xemnas turned to Xaldin.

"Would you dispose of the animal? He's in Halloween town."

"Rahw?"

"Oh yes. This happens all the time." The rag doll apparently is mixing something to help. And she can understand him…

She smiles.

He looks around.

There's a scientist scratching his brain.

…gross.

"Sally."

"Yes Doctor?"

"You are making the potion as if it's female."

 _What?_

"That's the wrong recipe child. Learn to read the books." He picks up the cat.

"My apologies."

Sally dumps the potion down the drain. Weird smells and clouds puff out of it.

"…meow?!" ("You expect me to drink that?")

"Well that was just reacting with whatever was already in the sink. You know you should not mix things carelessly." The Doctor sets the cat down on a chair.

"We've fixed the kitchen since then."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Doctor peers at him.

"Most of our cats are black."

"Meow." ("I'm not most cats.")

"Well that's obvious."

Riku lies down on a chair.

"Don't let the chair bite you."

"Rahw?" (huh?)

"I just thought I'd warn you."

Riku looks at the back of it. There were teeth. And now it's closed and back where it should be.

"Rahw…."("I kinda want to go back to Roxas.")

"Who?"

"…Meow." (Lemme alone.)

"Nevermind. Hemlock…"

Riku slowly gets away from the chair. Shuttering.

Sally's spoon melts.

Riku edges towards the door.

 _This seems like less of a good idea by the moment._

Doctor warns him about going out alone. Something about werewolves and spiders. And a bathtub.

 _Of all the times I can't corridor-wait a minute…_

He holds out his paw. A dark swirling vortex appears.

He bolts.

Riku runs and slams right into Naminè's table.

"Oh where have you been?"

"Meow."(Fuck you.)

"Uh…I found something." She can't understand him. She checks the book and hits Riku with a stick.

After recovering Riku stands up on his two legs.

"Finally. That was too disturbing."

"Bad day?"

"Oh, you think?" Riku glares at the platinum blond. "I need to eat something." Riku mutters as he leaves Naminè's room.

 _Just a very bad day._


End file.
